Kratos The Final Battle
by Gabrielle James
Summary: Kratos is dead, but the story is not over. Kratos must now re-fight people in the afterlife that he had killed and try to save his family before it's too late. For there are things worse than death.
1. The Death of Kratos

The Death of Kratos

There was more damage than Kratos had realized.

The world was in ruins, pieces of the Earth were broken and scattered. There were no longer mountains; the floods had devoured most of them. No land meant nothing, there was barely any life left to walk across the lands. There was only destruction and death, and he was to blame. Power had ruined him; it took him too long to see that. Now everything was gone. The ghost of Athena, goddess of wisdom, looked at him happily. "You have done well, Kratos. Freed from the bondage of Olympus and cleansed in chaos, mankind in now ready to hear my message."

Kratos was enraged, "Look around you, Athena. The world stands in ruin! What good is your message?"

Kratos could not bear to look at her. The pretentious smile that covered her face mocked him, and reminded himself of his sin.

"Go if you must," she said with a flick of her hand as if pushing him away from her, "but first I insist you give me the power from inside the box."

That box, the box of Pandora. This mess started because of him, he was faced with an enemy, and was looking death into his cruel eye's when he promised Ares his soul to him if he only saved Kratos' life. When doing so, Kratos made a promise to do the will of the god of war. After what felt like a hundred years of killing, he was tricked by Ares into killing the only people he had ever loved, his wife and child. After that, Kratos was blinded with fury and rage, but he did not understand that then. All he wanted was to destroy the gods, and gain revenge from his loss. For him to succeed that mission he would have had to open the box of Pandora. Pandora, the key to the box made by Hephaestus, looked like child. She had reminded Kratos of his own daughter, Calliope. Pandora was sacrificed to open the box; she had said it was her destiny. She had died because of his selfishness, just as Calliope and his wife Lysandra had. All three of them were gone, dead because of him.

"The box was empty." Kratos said bluntly, staring gravely out into the death that was his world.

"That cannot be true!" Athena said, floating in front of Kratos and blocking his grim view. She stared at him, "I can see it in your eyes. You used my power to kill Zeus. You still have it as we speak!" Athena said. Kratos did not break his blank gaze, and Athena turned away bitterly; her arms folded in front of her ghostly, armored chest "When Zeus gathered all the evils and placed them in the box, I dreaded what would happen if it was open again.

"And so, I summoned the most powerful weapon in the world and placed it in the box." She finished. Kratos sighed, for a goddess of wisdom she had so much ignorance. Could she not understand? Perhaps she had mistaken the grief in his eyes for power. "I told you, it was empty. Pandora was sacrificed in vain." Kratos said sorrowfully, and he began to feel drops of rain beat against his bare, scarred chest. "She died because of my need for vengeance."

Athena shook her head in disagreement, "You must be mistaken. You used my power to kill Zeus, I watched you do it! Unless…" Kratos looked at Athena when she stopped to ponder in mid-sentence, and he raised an eyebrow with confusion and curiosity. "Of course," Athena said, Kratos could hear the spark of understanding and realization in her voice.

"When you opened the box, you released the evils to the Gods. The evil infected them; changed them. Zeus himself fell prey to the dark evils. This is why he became so enraged and obsessed with your death. He was consumed by evil. Fear. I thought the power I placed in the box was never released. All these years I assumed you drew the evils from inside to destroy Ares. But I was wrong…

"The power you took from the box is mine. From it you gained the strength Zeus could never destroy, strength great enough to overcome fear. Locked deep inside of you Kratos, is hope."

Kratos remembered Pandora speaking of hope. How it's what we fight with when all else is lost. How its light would save all from the darkness of evil. That is why we are here, we live for hope. He raised one of his hands, and saw a blue, fiery light dance across his palm. Athena and he both admired its beauty, than Athena spoke again. "It has remained buried, trapped by your guilt and the failures of your past. When you killed Zeus you must have allowed something to awaken it." Kratos continued to stare at the bright fire in his hand, and Athena looked at him and spoke gently. "What was it, Kratos?"

His mind was blank, all Kratos could do was think of his family and Pandora. He thought of their forgiveness, their hope that he would one day understand. "What was it, Kratos?" Athena said more harshly and determined. He lowered his hand, and looked at Athena.

"All I remember is what I have lost." He said sadly, and began to walk away.

Athena's eyes watched him, "That is why you should give _me_ the power. I understand its true meaning and where it belongs. I trust you to do the right thing, Kratos." Kratos turned back to face her,

"You shouldn't."

Kratos sat on the rock of what used to be part of a high mountain. Athena's eyes flashed with anger as she looked at him. "You owe me this, Kratos!" She shouted at him, infuriated. Kratos looked to his left, and saw the sword of Olympus lying on its back. He knew what to do.

"I owe you nothing." He said standing and facing Athena. His sword was in his hand, and shining with power.

"I made you a god!" She screamed at him, "I sheltered you from the wrath of Olympus, and I delivered your revenge on Zeus!" Kratos looked down at his blade,

"It is over Athena."

Her eyes became wide with surprise and shock, "You would dare strike me, again?" She said.

Kratos looked up at her, and grunted. "My vengeance ends now." Kratos's blade began to glow, and he raised it to strike.

"No, you can't!" Athena shouted desperately, shielding herself with her hands. Kratos whipped the weapon around, and brought it toward his left and grabbed it so that he was wielding the blade with both hands. He stared at it for a moment; he knew what he had to do.

Kratos turned the blade so that the tip was facing his abs, and he forced the sword through his stomach. He growled with pain, he could feel his blood all over his body and a burning pain inside of him. Athena stepped back, and gasped "You fool! What have you done?" Athena shrieked. Kratos began to feel his power and energy slip away quickly; its light shining brightly for all to see. "No!" Athena said, repeating it over and over. "That was meant for me!" She shouted at Kratos as he fell onto his knees. He was filled with pain, and he could feel his life passing away and leaving him. Athena motioned toward the distant, "They will not know what to do with that power!"

Athena took a deep breath, and floated over to Kratos. The sword was still through his body, and he was just barely breathing. She raised his head to make him look at her, "You disappoint me, Spartan." Kratos grunted, and breathed heavily through his teeth. The pain he felt burned inside of him like a fire, but soon he knew he would be satisfied. Athena ripped the sword from his stomach hard, and Kratos gasped. He watched her float away, leaving him to die. His vision began to blur as he slowly lowered himself from his knees to his back. The sword left a large, gaping hole in the middle of his body. Kratos coughed blood, and gasped. His blood flowed away from him, and within moments Kratos ceased to struggle for air. He no longer needed to breathe.


	2. The Life after Death

The Life After Death

Kratos was dead, but he had never felt more alive. He felt free from the bonds that held him to his guilt and past. The world faded away into a blurry fog, but Kratos was happy to see it go. He felt that there was a new beginning on the other side, where he could see his child roam free; where the sin of mankind could not touch her, where he could smile at his wife, and enjoy the rays of the bright warm sun. He could feel that paradise on the ends of his fingertips, waiting for him to take hold. But when he opened his eye's once more, and saw what was on the other side, his heart sank into disappointment.

Kratos was still on the Earth, and floated among the living. He stood before a large group of dead souls that wandered, looking for a meaning. He had forgotten that he had destroyed the underworld, and left the poor dead souls to understand and decide for themselves what to do with their afterlife. In his hand he still held the sword of Olympus. Seeing the powerful blade confused him, objects could not follow the dead into the afterlife; could they? He would have to decide what to do about the chaos and blade at another time, now he had to find Calliope and Lysandra. Kratos tucked the sword away, next to his left side, and he began his search.

Kratos began to search through the crowd, pushing others away. He looked for the familiar faces of his family, but they could not be seen. He called their names through the crowd, but they did not respond. Kratos sighed frustrated, and scanned the seen more carefully. He saw hundreds of faces, none of which he knew. He called once again for his child and wife, but unlike the other times he received a reply. It was Lysandras' voice, "Kratos!" The voice called out to him. He heard it, and turned to his left quickly, "Lysandra!" Kratos called back, relieved, and sprinted toward the direction of the voice.

Kratos moved swiftly, and looked for any sign of Lysandra and Calliope. When saw none, and kept moving. He broke away from the rest of the dead, and was on his own. Time passed and he found his ghostly body floating above the ocean near some large rocks. The tides flowed back and forth aggressively, and crashed against them. There was no sign of anyone, living or dead. Frustrated, he yelled into the emptiness. He expected silence to respond to his cries of fury, but instead he heard a chuckle. "Calm yourself brother." It said softly into the world.

From behind a stone came a large man, must larger than Kratos. He was muscular, and his face looked extremely distorted; as if his skull had been crushed in. Over his hands were large metal fist that were shaped like lions. Kratos could see through him, the man was also dead. But Kratos till recognized him, It was his half-brother, Hercules. Kratos sighed disappointedly, "I do not have the time nor patience to deal with you now, Hercules." Kratos said disgustedly, turning away from him. Hercules nodded, "Of course not, Kratos. You are looking for your wife and child. Am I correct?" Hercules asked pleasantly. Kratos turned back to him. "Where are they? What do you know?" Kratos questioned him, yearning for an answer. Hercules shrugged, "How should I know the whereabouts of your family? Even if I did know, I would never tell you. Why should I?" Hercules said, and pointed to his face, "After you killed me and did this!"

Kratos began to walk away, "If you do not have the information I require, you are useless." Kratos said. Hercules shrugged, and folded his arms relaxingly. "Perfectly fine, I do not mind being useless. Oh! But Kratos, before you go, you must know I can mimic your wife's voice very well." He said. Kratos looked back confused at Hercules "What does that statement have to do with what I seek?" Kratos asked. Hercules smirked, "Kratos!" He called in the voice of Lysandra. Hercules had tricked him into coming. Kratos felt like a fool. He growled deeply in anger, "Why have you called me here? What must I do to gain the information I desire?" Kratos asked, and Hercules smiled happily. "You, my brother, must suffer and die." Hercules said. Kratos looked down at the waves that flowed underneath him, pondering on what Hercules meant. "I am dead; how would you like me to pass again?" Kratos asked mockingly. Hercules walked closer to him, and looked down darkly, "You must understand Kratos, some things are far worse than death. You are to experience those things."

Kratos looked up at Hercules, and wondered why Hercules would be so cruel and bitter toward him. He began to recall Hercules' death. How Hera had commanded Hercules to kill him. Kratos had asked his half-brother to not battle with him, but Hercules did not listen. Hercules in the end, paid with his life. "You are the one who took charge at me when we lived, Hercules! Why would you want to kill me? I have done no true harm." Kratos spoke. Hercules broke out into a sarcastic laugh, "No true harm? Have you not seen what you have done?" Hercules shouted. "Look around you, Kratos. You have killed hundreds and have taken away their life _and _afterlife. They do not know what to do; they are as lost as the one's you did not kill!" Kratos tried not to remember what he had done. It only made him hurt and feel guilt. "I will lead them, and guide them to the best of my ability's." He said. Hercules poked a finger into Kratos' chest, "You? Lead? You destroy the world and then wish to lead it out of its darkness! Foolishness!"

Hercules floated away, and turned his back on Kratos. There was a moment of silence between the two half-brothers. Then, it was broken by Hercules. "If you must know why I wish to harm you, I was sent by a god." He said, "And I plan to finish my mission." Hercules turned around, and raised his ghostly armored fist in the air. He ran toward Kratos, preparing to strike. Kratos quickly moved to the side, and dodged the attack. Hercules looked back at Kratos, nostrils flaring, "You will pay, Spartan!" Shouted Hercules; Kratos only drew his sword out in reply. Hercules sprinted toward Kratos, and aimed his fist toward his chest. Kratos clashed his sword against Hercules fist in retaliation, and blocked his attempt. Kratos struck hard, and Hercules arm was pushed back.

Hercules was barely harmed from Kratos' strike, and so he went to hit him with his other fist. Kratos ducked underneath as Hercules brought his fist around. Hercules shouted in frustration, "Fight like me, Kratos!" He yelled. Kratos responded by taking his blade and hitting Hercules in the chest. Hercules crouched over, and yelped. Kratos went to hit him again, this time aiming for the neck. He raised his sword and brought it down onto Hercules. But Hercules defended himself by raising a metal fist quickly. Before Kratos could process what had happened, he was hit in the stomach by Hercules other fist. Kratos tumbled over, and fell back hard.

Hercules smiled proudly, and faced an imaginary crowd of people. "Thank you! Thank you!" He told the crowd, pretending that they were all cheering his name. As Hercules celebrated arrogantly, Kratos brought himself back up. He snuck behind Hercules, and raised his sword into the air. Kratos brought it down on Hercules left shoulder, and pushed it through. Hercules cried out in pain. What looked like black blood began to flow out of his armless side. "You shall pay for that, Kratos!" Kratos smiled haughtily, "We shall see, Hercules."

Hercules brought his other arm around to hit Kratos. He moved much more slowly, and weakly. Kratos easily defended himself, and sliced Hercules arm. Hercules collapsed back, and fell to his knees. Kratos came over and looked down at him, "Now, tell me what you know!" Kratos shouted. Hercules did not move or speak. "Tell me now, or I shall finish you!" Kratos shouted, raising his sword to prove his word was true. Hercules looked up with wide eyes. "No wait! I'll tell you! Just don't kill me!" Hercules said terrified, and Kratos lowered his blade.

"Your wife and daughter are not with the rest of the dead, they are being held somewhere." Hercules said, holding his wounded arm against the side where his arm was missing. "Where are they being held captive? Speak now, Hercules!" Kratos said, and Hercules shook his head. "I do not know, I only know that the same one who sent me is the one who has them." Hercules said. "Who sent you?" Kratos asked. Hercules looked up at him, and smiled "I must keep something's to myself. You surely must understand." Hercules said. Kratos looked at him, infuriated. "No Hercules, I do not understand."

Kratos brought his sword down on Hercules, cutting off his other arm. Hercules screamed, and fell onto his back, his armless body floating above the ocean. Black liquid came out of it, and Kratos contently watched him suffer. After a short time when Hercules was no longer bleeding, Kratos brought his sword to Hercules' neck. "Good-bye, Hercules." Kratos said, and then he cut off his head. Hercules' eye's turned white with fear, and from his neck came the black blood. Only instead of coming out and flowing away into the water, it began to consume Hercules. It covered his entire body, and Hercules slowly began to descend into the Earth. Kratos watched his half-brother disappear into the merciless waves of the ocean. All that was left was the armor Hercules wore around his hands. Kratos put his sword at his side, floated over, and picked it up the armor carefully. Kratos recalled taking the same weapon from Hercules when he defeated him in battle. Kratos wondered how Hercules got his weapon back. It did not matter though; he slipped the metal lion fist over his hands. They felt a little heavy, but comfortable. He wore them, but missed his sword when they were on. Kratos kept them on anyway; he knew he would use them eventually.

Kratos looked around him, and he did not know which way to turn. Lysanrda and Calliope could be anywhere, he thought. After much thought he decided to go back to all the other spirits, perhaps Hercules lied to him. Maybe they were waiting and searching for him in the group of dead. Even if Hercules was indeed telling the truth, he could get someone to help look for his family. Kratos began to move quickly, he had to find them fast. Who knows what could be happening to them at the moment. Hercules words still rang in his mind.

_You must understand, Kratos. Some things are far worse then death._


	3. The Boy

The Boy

Kratos began to look through the crowd once more, asking if anyone had seen his daughter or wife. Not one had stopped to listen, each passing him by as if they were in some sort of trance. The ghost did not speak to one another, and kept quietly to themselves. The only exception was very small groups that spoke little to each other; what Kratos assumed were families. After searching every face, and seeing no sign of Calliope or Lysandra, Kratos gave up searching in that area. He began to worry that Hercules was indeed right, that his wife and child were taken by some sort of god. The only reason they would take them would be because of Kratos' actions to Olympus. Kratos did not know which would have taken them, there were many gods that despised Kratos and would have taken them captive.

Kratos began to wonder all the places they could be, and what could be happening. Hundreds of possible places, and thousands of different tortures flashed through his mind. He puffed in and out heavily through his teeth, and slammed his fist into the side of a mountain in frustration. He let closed his ghostly eyes and tried to think of where to go. But then, suddenly a voice rang out into the silence. "Help, someone!" It cried out, it sounded like a young boy. Kratos opened his eyes, and looked around. He could not see anything wrong. The little boy called out again, "Help!" Kratos heard it coming from above him. He made his way quickly to the top.

When Kratos made it to the top, he saw the boy a little more than ten years of age. He was trying to get away from a large monster. Kratos recognized it as Medusa. She was half women, half serpent. Her hair made of snakes, and if you looked her in the eyes, she would turn you into stone. She was also dead like him, her body transparent. "Medusa! Leave the boy alone!" Kratos shouted at her. Medusa turned, and Kratos looked down at the Earth, not meeting her eyes. "Ghost of Sparta, now truly a ghost." She hissed. "My master had said you would come. All I would need for bait is another mortal soul." Medusa said, and turned to the boy. He covered his face, "I know the story! You will not see my eyes!" The boy shouted. Kratos was impressed with the boy's knowledge of the creature. Medusa looked away. "What an arrogant child, I will happily eat his soul." Medusa said. Kratos slammed the ground with his fist, causing all three of them to shake. "No!" Kratos shouted. The boy was shaking with fear, and Medusa laughed, "Look at you, you are so soft. Kratos, you were once a god slayer. You were even god of war for a time. Killed the sisters of the fate, and yet you beg me to spare this insignificant little boy."

The boy looked at Kratos disbelievingly. "You were a god?" He asked in a whisper. The child was too young to know of Kratos' reign as God of war. Kratos ignored the boy's words and Medusa's mockery. "Who is your master?" Kratos asked, "Why would you need to lure me into this?" Medusa only made a hissing noise, "My master request that information be classified." Medusa said. She slithered over to Kratos, "My master also requests to have you, dead or alive. I prefer the first of the two." She said, and cackled. Medusa showed her fangs, and covering his eyes, Kratos raised his fist to hit her and hoped not to miss. He felt his hand go through the air, nothing to stop it from moving. Medusa continued to lean forward so she could sink her teeth into Kratos' ghostly flesh. But suddenly, she stopped.

Medusa was pulled back not more than an inch, and she howled with pain. "Who dare touch me?" She shrieked. Kratos looked behind her, and saw the boy holding a small serpent that once was on Medusa's head. Black liquid came out of the end of it, bleeding as Hercules had. Medusa held her head and bent over trying to clot the bleeding. As she did Kratos took the opportunity to attack, and he charged both of his fist into her abs. She fell over, and cried out in pain. Medusa's eyes stared into the sky, and Kratos smashed her tail. She screamed again as the snake half of her body was flattened between the metal on Kratos and the earth. "Who sent you? Speak!" Kratos shouted at her. Medusa said nothing; she only screamed and stared into the endless sky.

Kratos brought his hand on to Medusa's face, and punched it multiple times. Her cries screeched loudly into the dead world. Black blood and pain covered her entire serpent like body. When her face was crushed, Kratos stopped. Medusa's body sank into the earth, all but her head. The boy crept over to it, and was about to look down. "No!" Kratos shouted, and the boy looked at him. "It might still be able to change you into stone." The boy nodded, and stood. "Mr. Kratos, Ghost of Sparta, sir? Were you really a god?" The boy asked. Kratos nodded, "I am no longer the god of war, boy. I am just Kratos." He said. "Ok, hello Kratos. I'm just Adrastos." The boy said, "And thank you for saving me, Kratos." Kratos nodded, and began to walk away. Going where? He was not sure yet.

Kratos only walked a few paces before he noticed Adrastos walking behind, "What in the gods name are you doing, boy?" Kratos asked. Adrastos shrugged, "following you, I have nowhere else to go." He said, and he smiled. Kratos gave an amused grunt, "You can't follow me. I'm looking for some people; I need to search alone." Adrastos rolled his eyes, "Everyone needs a little help, and no hero has ever succeeded without a little help." He said. Kratos shrugged, "I guess I will be the first." He said, and continued to walk. Adrastos followed. "Medusa said you slayed gods, are you looking for a god?" Adrastos asked. Kratos chuckled, "You are quite a bright young man, and perhaps I am." Kratos said. Adrastos nodded, "well you should look for the god at Olympus. There's probably not much left of it though.

Kratos nodded, "It is worth a look I suppose. I have no other ideas." He said thoughtfully. Adrastos smiled contently and was proud with himself. "Kratos?" The boy asked. Kratos looked down at him, "Yes?" Adrastos pointed at Kratos' sword, "You can put that in my bag, it can fit anything." Adrastos said. Kratos raised an eyebrow, "Really? What about these?" He said, raising his fist. Adrastos nodded, and slipped his bag off the back of his shoulders. "Go ahead and try," Adrastos said. Kratos did, and the two fell into the bag with ease. "That will be of good use in the future." Kratos said, and then he pointed toward Medusa's head. "Put the head in your bag as well, we will need it." Kratos said, and Adrastos did as he was told. "So, Kratos, does this mean we are a team?" Adrastos asked. Kratos nodded, "Yes, it does. But if you get hurt, you will not hear the end of it. Do you make myself clear, boy?" Kratos asked. Adrastos nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, sir!" He said, and smiled. With that, the two set off for Olympus. Kratos could only hope that some sort of clue to where his family was laid within the ruins that was once the great Olympus.


	4. Olympus

Olympus

It was a long journey to Olympus, but being part of the dead had its advantages. Neither Kratos nor Adrastos grew tired, thirsty, or hungry. The floated for the most part of long travel, and occasionally brought themselves to the ground to walk like the living. Adrastos spoke to Kratos of his past. "I had a mother, father, and a horse. My horse's name was Apollo, after the god. My horse loved to listen to music, and was very bright. So that's how he got his name. My mother took care of me, and my father I did not know much. He was in the Spartan army. My mother loved watching my father go to battle, because she said 'he will bring honor back.' She said one day I would fight too, just like him," Adrastos said. Kratos nodded, showing that he was listening to the young boy's story. "War is not something you want to get involved with." Kratos replied, trying to keep his own memories of killing out of his head.

Adrastos looked at Kratos, and tried to change the subject of conversation. "Did you have a family?" Adrastos asked. Kratos nodded, "A mother, brother, wife, and little girl." Kratos said bluntly, hoping that Adrastos would ask no further questions of his past. Adrastos nodded, "I hope I can meet them one day." Adrastos said. Kratos, relieved, replied "I hope so as well."

Remembering what he had done, and comparing it to the damages he saw that moment, Kratos concluded that Olympus could have looked much worse. There were still sections of the once mighty building still standing, and inside there were pieces of furniture scattered around. There could possibly still be a God or Goddess in the mess, and hopefully the one he was looking for. He was glad that he had followed Adrastos' advice and had traveled there.

Adrastos looked around, investigating every part of the home of the gods. "This is fascinating! Gods really lived here!" He said, excitedly. Kratos watched Adrastos search for a few moments. The young boy's eyes lit up with enthusiasm and interest as he explored more and more. After some time, Kratos interrupted Adrastos investigation of the palace. "Let us venture on, boy." Kratos said, and Adrastos did not argue. He simply stopped, and began to follow Kratos deeper into Olympus.

The two crept silently in the halls, keeping quiet. Kratos led the way, looking into each room cautiously. He had memory of the place, because he had lived there for some time. He was able to make sure that he and Adrastos did not look in the same rooms as before, or go down the same passageways. After searching for a little while, they heard voices from the next hall over. Kratos brought a finger to his lips, signaling Adrastos to remain quiet.

"By the gods, she is controlling!" The first voice said, it was clear and crisp like thin ice on a lake, and sounded like a female's voice. "I agree, but remember what she promised?" The second voice asked, it was deeper and a little ragged. It was a male. There was a sigh from the girl, "I know, and I suppose you are right. Eternal happiness and peace does sound very lovely." The girl said. "I am glad we agree. Now let us go find Kratos before Hera damns us." The boy said. "Agreed," The girl said, and no more was said. Kratos glanced around the hall, and watched as two ghost dressed in Spartan armor floated away. Kratos looked at Adrastos, "It is Hera, she is the one who has taken my daughter and wife." Kratos said to him, and began walk down the hallway quickly, "I must find Hera!" He said urgently, and began to venture deeper into Olympus.

Adrastos went after him, "Wait!" He called, and Kratos turned to face him. "What is it boy? Can you not see? Time is of the essence!" Kratos said franticly, and Adrastos nodded. "But, Kratos did you not hear? She has people looking for you, monsters and humans alike. I would not be surprised if all of the world were after your head!" Adrastos said. Kratos relaxed, and thought for a moment. It was true that people were after him, he would have to move cautiously. "You are right, boy." Kratos said. He relaxed, and inhaled. Ghost did not need the breath, but he felt it would calm his tenseness. "I suppose we must keep silent, and searching." Kratos said. Adrastos ran his translucent fingers through his hair. "Where in the gods name would she be?" Adrastos said in a whisper, thinking.

Kratos pondered the same thought, and recalled how much she would drink. Silver goblets covered in emeralds, filled with Greece's' finest wine and alcohol. "Perhaps in the room where Dionysus keeps wine for the gods of Olympus." Kratos suggested, he recalled tasting the liquid when he once lived in the estate, the wine was aged well and had made him feel a little more at peace during his visit; though not my much. "That would be the best place to inspect then." Adrastos said, with a nod of his head concluding his wondering. "Let us move, the sooner I stop this madness, the better," Kratos said.

Kratos and Adrastos crept down the halls once again, carpets made of velvet draped under their feet. Kratos could hear well, even better than before he was dead. That was good, but also could prove fatal in his quest. If being one of the dead meant his senses increased, all the other fallen men and monsters that were hunting him down had an upper hand as well. He began to question their cleverness and cunning, perhaps someone or something was stalking him and Adrastos that very moment. The feeling was unsettling and nerve-wracking.

He and Adrastos approached a large wooden door; they were both able to sneak past any ghost that patrolled the halls. All was left was to destroy the goddess that hopefully hid behind the door. "Adrastos, keep close to me. I do not want you to get hurt." Kratos whispered to Adrastos. "I will be all right," Adrastos reassured Kratos, though he was not convinced. "Stay close," Kratos repeated as he reached for the golden doorknob on the wooden door. He turned it nervously, and pushed it forward. It creaked open slowly. A large stairway that lead down into a cellar was shown before them. There was a candle light shining in the room at the bottom; someone was down there. Kratos went first, Adrastos following near behind. When they reached the bottom, row after row of beer barrels and shelves holding wine bottles covered the floor. Adrastos looked up nervously, "Where should we start, Kratos?" He asked in a hushed whisper. "I am not sure, boy. I forgot how large the area here was." Kratos replied.

Kratos looked behind the first two shelves, and saw no one. An idea came to him; perhaps he could just call out to her. It would be much faster and easier then looking down each possible space that could be. Kratos turned to Adrastos. "I want you to stay hidden; do not let anyone near you with the exception of me. Do you understand?" Kratos asked. Hera wanted Kratos, not the child. She was about to get Kratos, and a world of suffering if he did not tell him where his family lied. Adrastos agreed, and hid in a small space in between two barrels of beer. Kratos walked down the middle, "I am here, Hera!" He shouted, "What do you wish of me?" Kratos had expected Hera to approach him, either with a graceful glide of her ghostly body or a drunken stumble. What he received, was different.

A group of fallen soldiers came to the middle hall where Kratos stood; some walking and some stumbling from too many drinks. "Well, by Zeus! It is the Ghost of Sparta! Men! Look who it is!" Said one of the soldiers, he had stubble on his face, messy hair, and glazed dizzy eye's. Kratos could tell that he was drunk. "I am no longer referred to as ghost of Sparta, only as Kratos." Kratos said. He was fairly blunt with his speech, but he used strength in his voice; it struck a light fear into their hearts and echoed in the back of their dead minds. "You fool; he is the one we are searching for! The one Hera needs to see!" Another solider shouted; he looked slightly more aged the then previous man who spoke, and much more sober.

Some of the ghost began to bicker among themselves, and Kratos ignored them. He walked to the soldier that had spoken second. "Why does Hera require me? What does she wish?" Kratos asked. The man's brow came down, and he frowned bitterly. "I do not know why Hera requires you. I only know she wishes for _you_. I also know of the reward I shall receive for turning you in." He said, and smiled haughtily. Kratos flared his nostrils, and snarled. Kratos lifted the man up by the armor on his chest. "Tell me her whereabouts, or you shall receive no reward." Kratos said, and the man gulped. Kratos could see the abashed look in his eyes. "We are to report to her room when we have captured you, that is all I know!" The man said.

Kratos let him down, and drew out his sword. "Do any of you wish to try and 'capture' myself? If so, please speak now." Kratos said. No man spoke up. Kratos have a small nod, "Good, now be off before I damn you all to the Tartarus!" Kratos shouted, and dropped the phantom solider. The man fell to the ground, and the all ran off. Kratos walked to where Adrastos hid. He was curled into a small ball, and was very silent. "I know where we must go," Kratos said, and Adrastos looked up at him with a smile. "I may not hide anymore?" Adrastos asked, and Kratos nodded. "Yes, you may come out. Now it is time to go to Hera's chambers. I know where they are. Follow me, keep silent, and-""Keep close." Adrastos finished. Kratos nodded, "Yes, you have been listening." Kratos said as Adrastos wiggled out from in between the large wooden barrels.

The two began to ascend the stairs in silence, until Adrastos spoke. "Kratos?" He asked in a whisper. Kratos replied by looking down at him, "Were you truly going to send them to Tartarus?" Adrastos asked him. Kratos shook his head, "I only intended to scare them. Sometimes to defeat an enemy all you have to do is scare them. Remember; fear is a very powerful weapon, Adrastos."


	5. Hera and an Old Friend

Hera and an Old Friend

Kratos and Adrastos gave each other unsure glances as they stood before the golden door that would open to Hera's bedroom. Kratos gave Adrastos a pat on the shoulder, "You must go and hide, I will be out shortly." He told Adrastos as he reached for the overly decorated, silver doorknob. His blade was in one hand, and his short patience in the other. Adrastos reached and grabbed Kratos' wrist, and tugged lightly on it. "What are you going to do to her?" Adrastos asked. Kratos looked down at him; Adrastos' eye's shined with worry and fear. The look Kratos liked to see in his enemy's eyes. But when he saw it in the boy's eyes, he had different feelings for the look of concern and terror. "I will only do what I must, boy." Kratos said. Adrastos nodded, and proceeded to safety. "Be careful!" He called to Kratos as left.

Kratos pulled the door handle, and the door opened swiftly and without noise. The floor was made of white marble, but it had several cracks within it that ruined its elegant effect on the room. The curtains were made from, from what Kratos could tell, bear fur. It looked very soft and inviting. The curtain was draped across the room, covering all the windows. Kratos guess that the windows behind it were broken, if there were any left. It made the room dark, but with Kratos' other worldly vision he could see fine. Yet, he could not see the one thing he search for; the Goddess Hera's spirit.

"Kratos, here at last. Thank you for gracing me with your presence." A voice said, it was light like a cloud and mesmerizing like a dream. Kratos turned and saw no one, "Come out, woman." Kratos grunted, he did not have time for tricks. He could hear the mysterious woman make a _tisk tisk_ noise with her tongue. "Oh arrogant Kratos, is that the way you speak to a goddess?" She said. Kratos was shocked, "Hera, I could not recognize your voice. You have changed." He said. Before, her voice sounded like sand paper. It sounded much more feminine now. "I have changed, very much. Wise as well, much more wise." Hera said.

"Then you will be wise enough to tell me where my child and wife are, and wise enough to know that you have better kept them safe." Kratos said. Hera stepped out in front of him. Kratos was still not sure of where she had come from. "I do not know anything, only that I need to take you to my master." Hera said. Kratos again was surprised. If not she was not behind the madness, then who? And Hera had never taken orders before, let alone have a "master."

Hera's golden, transparent hair flowed down her shoulders gently as she floated. "Who is your master? Where can I find them?" Kratos said, as he clutched his fist in anger and frustration. "Speak now!" Kratos shouted. Hera only smiled wickedly; she could see the desperation in the foolish, fallen warrior. _This is good, _Hera thought,_ this is very good._ Kratos only grew more enraged by her snicker and cocky movements, but he did his best to hide his emotion. "Oh Kratos; you dear, sweet fool. That is no way to speak to a goddess, is it?" Hera said soothingly. Kratos only looked at Hera in reply; he could feel an angry fire burning in his own eyes as he looked at her. Hera smiled, "I did not think so."

Kratos clutched his fist, and tightened the grip on his sword. "What do you wish Hera? It is yours if you only in exchange give me the information I seek." Kratos said. Hera laughed, "You are so desperate. I see why Ares did what he did to you; you are so weak and vulnerable when it comes to that bitch of a daughter and whore of a wife." She said, and laughed again. Kratos burned inside, he felt for the first time since he entered the afterlife, a want to kill. Blindly, he raised his sword, and sliced it across Hera's face; aiming for her lips. He was not going to let her speak of them again; he didn't want her to ever speak again.

His sharp blade cut across the goddesses face, leaving a deep wound where it touched. It trailed across her skin mercilessly, cutting deep. From the cut gushed out Hera's dark, black blood. Her shriek echoed across the room, a symphony of terror and distress. As she felt agonizing pain, Kratos felt satisfaction. When he finished his single movement of cruelty, Hera grabbed her face. Blood dripped from Kratos' sword. He no longer wanted to hurt, but when Hera spoke like the way she did; that is all Kratos could think of doing.

Hera screamed, and gripped the curtains. "I will tell you!" She cried. Hera was pretentious, she acted as if she had power or courage; in the end she was weak and cowardly. "Then tell me, Hera. What do you know?" Kratos asked, and placed his sword on Hera's neck. "The temple!" Hera shrieked. Kratos raised an eyebrow. "I do not have not have time for your riddles or tricks. Where is this god, and where are my girls?!" Kratos shouted. Hera breathed heavily and quickly, she was terrified. "The one keeping them, temple! The temple!" Hera shrieked. Hera's eyes rolled back into her head, and he passed out. Kratos rolled his eyes, "You are so useless Hera, cruel and useless." He whispered. Kratos raised his weapon, and stabbed it through Hera's chest. Blood came out of her as Kratos forced the blade deeper into Hera. She bled, and did not stop. When Kratos removed the sword, there was a large mark that he could see through; one somewhat similar to his mark. Hera sunk into the floor; where her sprit went Kratos did not know. He only hoped it was somewhere she would suffer, and pay.

Kratos searched Hera's bedroom for something that would help him toward his goal. He searched, and found a rusted key to what knew were the dungeons. Kratos turned it over on his hands, pondering more than examining it. Someone Hera found important must have been in the dungeons, important enough for her to keep a key and not give it to a guard or some other keeper. Kratos decided that the best thing to do was to go there; he had no other trails to follow. Stepping out of the room, holding the key he called to Adrastos and told him of what he had concluded to. "That is indeed our best lead," Adrastos agreed, "It is worth a look."

The Olympus dungeons were at the very bottom of Olympus. In it the gods had kept monsters and humans if they got ahold of them. The gods felt, no matter whom they were, that they should be the one to bring justice to whatever man or beast they would capture. The prisoners would stay in the dungeon until a fate was decided for them. They would wait for days, weeks, even years if the god had forgotten of their presence.

The two walked down the hall in a somewhat awkward silence. When Adrastos could not take it, he spoke up. "Kratos? What did you do to Hera?" Adrastos asked bluntly, it was something he had been wondering since he heard the goddess's horrific screams from her bedroom. Kratos stopped, and thought for a moment on what to reply with. "Boy, listen to my words. People, gods especially, make mistakes. Forgiveness sometimes does not do them justice; Hera had to pay for her actions. She has been terrorizing me for far too long now. And it was not just the time that we spent together that drove me to do what I did. Do you understand?" Kratos said. Adrastos only played with his hands, confused. Kratos gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "Hera was not good, so she had to pay the price for that." Kratos explained. Adrastos nodded, "You were not too rough with her, were you?" Adrastos asked. Kratos thought for a moment. "I do not think so," he replied.

Adrastos and Kratos walked into the dungeon. The place was musty, dark, and dirty, but livable none the less. Kratos looked around, squinting his eye's slightly trying to see more clearly. When that did not help, he simply called out. "Is anyone here? Anyone!" Kratos called, hoping for a voice to call back to his. Suddenly, a blue light illuminated the room, its beams spreading slowly through the room from the floor in a cage behind Adrastos and Kratos. They both turned, and Kratos was shocked by who stood inside. The blue flame was a young girl he knew, and remembered very well. "Kratos!" She said happily. "I knew you would come, I just knew it!" Kratos walked toward the smiling face carefully, wondering if he was looking at an illusion, "Pandora?"


	6. Pandora

Pandora

Pandora's eyes sparkled with the youth and hope Kratos remembered so clearly. She smiled at him, "Pandora, yes! You remembered!" Pandora said. Hearing the comment almost made Kratos smile. They had gone through much in the short time they spent together. He had traveled to the core of the labyrinth to retrieve her so that he may open Pandora's Box; the key to defeating Zeus. In order to open the box, Pandora had to be sacrificed. This he knew. Once he brought her to the box however, he did not wish to sacrifice her. It was the first time he cared about something. In the end though, she was killed. Seeing her was like a miracle. "Of course I remember you, child." Kratos replied with, "How though? How are you here? I thought you were destroyed." Pandora replied simply with, "You can't destroy hope."

Pandora looked at Adrastos, "Who is this young man?" She asked. Adrastos, though being a ghost, blushed. "My name is Adrastos," Adrastos said, and looked at Pandora curiously, unlike the other dead who had a slight, greenish glow, Pandora was a bright blue. "You look different than the other dead." He told her. Pandora laughed, and nodded. "I am different from the other dead." She said "I was never really dead or alive. I'm just… Pandora." She said, and then turned to Kratos, "Kratos, they're all looking for you. How did you get here?" Pandora asked. Kratos looked at the key in his hand, and turned it over. "Let me free you, child. Then we may speak more of the madness at hand."

Kratos unlocked the door, and Pandora floated out. She stretched her arms, and sighed contently. "It feels so good to be out of there." She said. Then she turned to Kratos and Adrastos, "Now," she said, "Tell me what have you been up to, Kratos?" Kratos began to explain everything, and asked Pandora questions as he spoke. Why did he have his blade? Why can he kill the dead? Where do they go without an underworld? Who was causing all the chaos? Pandora only nodded her head, and rubbed her chin with one hand in though, motioning Kratos to keep going with the other. When Kratos had finished, Pandora began to explain.

"I cannot say why this is all happening, or why you woke with a weapon in your reach. But as for where the dead go, and why they can be killed again, I may be able to help you." Pandora said, and then began to explain. "Without an underworld, spirits of all kind have nowhere else to go, but to stay here with the living. Not only did the underworld provide them with a home, but with protection. In the underworld, there is no escape. You cannot die again. Without it, that is different." Pandora said, her smile had left her bright face, and was replaced with grim worry. "Without the protection of the underworld, they can be killed again. If they do die the spirits sink into the earth, and they wander alone in total darkness. Reliving every sin and worry they had in their lives; every terrifying moment." Pandora said, and shuddered. Kratos turned his sword over and over, thinking. "How did you find this out, child?" Kratos asked Pandora. "Hera kept speaking of it, and rambling. She said she heard this all from Hades." Pandora said. Kratos nodded. "That is where I go next." Kratos said, rising.

Pandora and Adrastos exchanged confused looks. "I thought I was to help you." Adrastos said. "Yes, and you are not going without me either." Pandora said. Kratos turned, back to look at them. "Pandora, you just spoke of what horror lied before us. Did you not hear either of you? You could die, and suffer for the rest of your afterlives; Eternity wandering, and reliving only the cruel things in this world. I will not be held responsible for that. I will not suffer guilt, not again." Kratos said.

Adrastos clenched his fist, "Do you take me for a fool!" Adrastos shouted. Both Kratos and Pandora were shocked by the anger in his voice. "I _know_ it is dangerous, and I _know_ what could happen. You saved me though, and you could have got hurt too. You risked yourself for me, a stranger. I will not back down now!" Adrastos said. "I agree; you rescued me too, Kratos. How can I just abandon you?" Pandora said. Kratos sighed. "But you could get hurt, you are children!" Kratos said. Adrastos looked down, "Things have changed, and children must learn to grow up fast. And that I have learned." Adrastos said. Pandora nodded in agreement.

"If you get hurt, I will never forgive myself." Kratos said. Pandora smiled, "Does that mean we can come with you?" She asked. "I suppose so, child." Kratos said. Adrastos and Pandora both smiled excitedly. "Thank you!" Adrastos said, and Kratos sighed. "Do not thank me, boy. You may regret doing so." He said, and the three began to leave; on a quest to find the once god of the dead.

**A.N. Sorry guys! I know this was way shorter than usual. I'll have another up ASAP; this was kind of a bridge to the next chapter just so I could bring in Pandora. Thank you for your support! Please follow, favorite, and comment!**


	7. Finding Hades

Finding Hades

"I suppose we are going back upstairs to find Hades?" Adrastos guessed as they walked back up to the main floor of Olympus from its damp dungeons. Kratos shook his head, "You would imagine Hades, being one of the brothers of Zeus that he would live in Olympus. But he does not; he lives, or lived, in the underworld. He was in charge of all the dead, and that is a job that requires constant attention I suppose." Kratos said. Pandora shook her head, "That wasn't very kind to cast out a brother from home. Job or not." Pandora said disappointedly. Kratos shrugged, "We live in a world where family not only casts out family, but _kills_ them as well," he said, and Pandora sighed. She understood, but yet she did not. How could one push aside family, their own blood? It just wasn't just. Kratos looked down at the girls upset face, and gave her a soft pat on the head. "A mad world it is, child." He said gently.

The trio crept along the halls and around the corridors, searching for an exit. It was strangely quiet, and they did not encounter anyone; monster or man. Kratos wondered if it was because Hera was no longer there. Perhaps they abandoned searching for him since she was gone. He was not sure, and he was not about to take chances. He told the children to stay quiet, and to stay low. They did not argue, and all three safely made their way to the outside.

When Pandora came outside, she gasped. The ruins were more then she had thought. Bits and pieces of the world were scattered under floods and death. Tears slowly formed in her eyes, burning, salty droplets of water. She tried to choke them back, but that only made her want to sob more. The world was dead, so very dead. Kratos put his head down, and looked at her, "Pandora, I am so sorry." He said as he saw sparkling silver tears run down her ghostly cheeks. She wiped them away, "it is all right, Kratos. I just forgot how bad this all was. I never imagined…" She said, and stopped. Adrastos took Pandora's hand, "I'll fix it." He said. She laughed. "That's the spirit, we will fix it." Pandora said wiping tears from her eyes. "We just have to stay strong, and finish this quest." She said, and smiled.

Adrastos nodded, "Kratos? Where would Hades be?" He asked. Kratos pondered for a moment, and wondered. Only one place came to mind. "There used to be a portal to the underworld, it was what Hades used to enter and leave. It required the soul of a god to go through. I don't know if we could walk through, or if it is even there." Kratos said. Pandora thought, "I am not living nor am I dead. I have certain freedoms; perhaps I can enter the underworld and leave ok." Pandora suggested. "It is worth a try I suppose. But I will try first. I do not want you risking yourself, child." Kratos said, and then looked down at Adrastos. "The same applies to you, boy. No risks, no guessing; only if you are completely sure," Kratos said. They both nodded. "Good," Kratos said, putting his sword on his shoulder. "Let's keep going."

The three wandered together down the side of the mountain, Kratos remembered the portal was on the side of Olympus, but nothing more when they started. As they progressed further, he recalled fighting different monsters. Each helped him remember where he was, and how much further the entrance to the destroyed underworld was. After walking and recalling memories of his past of fighting demons, they found the portal. With help from Adrastos, that is.

Adrastos looked around the scenery, taking in every detail of the place. He imagined all of the history that was made right under his very dead feet. It fascinated him. Pandora glanced at Adrastos, and giggled when she saw the boy's excited face. It lit up with enthusiasm, and his face showed aw and amazement. Occasionally, smile would show. Even Kratos watched Adrastos with content. It was very lucky for Adrastos that they were looking at him, or Adrastos would have fallen right into the hole that lay right in front of his path.

The second Adrastos stumbled forward; Kratos leaned forward with superhuman speed, and caught him. Adrastos gasped as Kratos pulled him back, "Be careful, boy!" Kratos said, and Adrastos nodded, still in slight shock. Kratos exhaled, and relaxed, then rubbed Adrastos' head gently, "Are you all right, Adrastos?" He asked. Adrastos nodded, and calmed himself. As Adrastos did, Kratos looked down to see what he had almost tripped over. When he did he saw Adrastos did not almost trip over, but _into _a small dent in the ground.

Kratos looked at it, pondering on what could have possibly made something like that. Pandora looked as well, "Kratos, look," she said, "there are four of those things total." Kratos saw, and began to think. There was something very familiar about them, but he could not figure out exactly what. Adrastos then joined in on the investigation, he looked around for even more of those craters in the earth. Carefully, he looked to the side and saw a fifth hole. "Kratos, look!" Adrastos said, pointing at it. Kratos looked at it, and suddenly the answer came to him as memories flooded back quickly.

"Gaia," Kratos exclaimed, and both Pandora and Adrastos looked at him curiously. "She made these, before she fell. She tried to ask me for my help again after she betrayed me and let me fall straight down into the underworld." Kratos explained. Kratos recalled the Earth Titan, begging for Kratos to help her. Before that they were both allies in destroying Zeus. Later, she had made her way back up to Olympus when Kratos was fighting Zeus. She had tried to destroy him along with Zeus then, saying that 'father and son shall die together.' Sadly for her, Kratos and Zeus had fallen into her and traveled to where her heart had beaten peacefully. Kratos destroyed it, killing Gaia, and continued the fight to the death with his father. "The entrance should near here, just a little further away." Kratos said, pointing forward. "Then let's keep going," Pandora said.

The walked a little further on, and made a sharp left turn. Then, against the wall, they saw the portal. The portal had swirls in it that went in a million directions, and it had a very dim, purplish glow to it. Before, Kratos remembered how bright it was. Now, it was barely there. Kratos turned to Adrastos, and Pandora. "I want both of you to hide, and do not leave unless I call you," Kratos said, "Watch each other, and keep safe. I am going into the portal." Pandora reached down, and took Adrastos' hand into hers, and led him into a small crack in the mountain side. They both squeezed in, and spoke not a word. Kratos watched them hide, and then he stepped into the portal. Hoping that his answers laid on the other side.

Kratos pushed one foot forward, and it went through perfectly. He continued to press on, until he found himself on the other side. The underworld looked horrible. The chains of balance had been broken, and there were pieces scattered everywhere he looked. Kratos could only see one thing in the distance. From his view it looked to be a thrown. It was large, and made of bones and flesh. The design was molded into strange shapes, and the sight made Kratos a little sick. He had never seen such a strange, horrific piece in his life, let alone afterlife. In the thrown, he saw a very tall man. Or, what he assumed was a man. His face looked like soft, red clay that could be molded easily. The man's hands looked like claws, and he did not have a shirt to cover up his large gut. He wore a tunic around his waist, and torn sandals. He looked like he was crying. And from the shrieking noises Kratos heard, he still was sobbing. Kratos slowly floated across silently, trying not to be seen. As he got closer, he realized that it was not a man crying at all, but a god. It was Hades, the god of the dead. Kratos was shocked to see him in such a state.

Kratos floated behind the thrown, and watched. He was unsure what to do, or what to say; if he should do or say anything. He began to wonder if it was a wasted trip. Suddenly, Hades turned around. He looked at Kratos in the eyes, Hades had red eyes. They were an unmistakable red, full of anger, even if he had tears on his face. "So, it is you," Hades said, rising to face Kratos. "The one who destroyed my realm; my empire of the dead!" Kratos said nothing. "So what do you want now? You killed my family, my kingdom, and even me! What do you wish now? For me to suffer? You only come to kill!" Hades said. Kratos looked away, "What do you know of this madness? That is all I come for. I only seek answers." Kratos said. Hades laughed, his voice booming across the emptiness, full of sarcasm. "Answers? Answers! Well, here is an answer for you Ghost of Sparta," Hades said, "I am going to rip you limb from limb with my bare hands!" He shouted. "Hades, I only seek answers. I have not come to deal with the past. We need to focus on the future," Kratos said, "Just look at you! The god of the dead, sobbing like a child!" Kratos shouted. Hades was enraged. "Before we look at the future, let us look at the present." Hades said, grabbing Kratos by the throat. "I am going to damn you, like you did to everything! You shall suffer Kratos! You will suffer, and pay the price for meddling with the gods!"


	8. Hades Breaks

Hades Breaks

Hades gripped Kratos' throat, strangling him. Kratos could feel the god's hands crush his throat. Hades long claws dug into Kratos' skin. He could fill trickles of blood slowly drip down his neck, trailing to his shoulders and falling gently to the floor. As he bled he felt cold; like death but different. It was strange sensation of pain and emptiness; Kratos could not describe it. All he knew was that it hurt a great deal and he needed it to end; right now.

Kratos lifted the blade of Olympus, and with all his strength he forced it into Hades. Hades howled with pain, and dropped Kratos. The second he did, Kratos pulled his sword out, and he put his hand to his neck to feel the damage. Kratos ran his fingers slowly across four small, but deep, wounds. Black blood flowed out of them like a waterfall; innocently covering his ghostly skin. Kratos breathed through his teeth heavily, trying to contain his anger with patience. Kratos noticed the god had recovered quickly, and when he did, Hades went to strike at Kratos again; noting the weapon he had and prepared to dodge Kratos' attacks. Kratos raised his hand instead, signaling Hades to stop and wait.

"Hades, Uncle, please!" Kratos said, "Compromise with me. We can fix your kingdom. We could bring order to the world again, and you would be able to lead!" Kratos said. Hades paused to think for a moment. His blood red eye's looking at Kratos thoughtfully. Kratos saw the way Hades eyes were studying him, wondering if his words were true. Hades stopped then, and smiled crookedly. His teeth were black, and broken; yet they fit with each other perfectly to form a disturbed, evil smile. "_We_ don't need to do anything. It's only _I _Kratos. And I do not need you." Hades said, and lunged forward. Tackling Kratos, and forcing him into the ground.

Kratos defended himself by putting his weapon in front of him, hoping that Hades neck would meet its sharp, merciless blade. Instead it was only pushed between them, slicing both of their chests. Blood poured out onto the sword, and onto the floor. They pushed against each other, trying to sink the blade deeper into one another's bodies. Kratos contained his cries, despite the unbearable pain he felt. All he could do was push the blade up, and hope for a victory.

Kratos and Hades were evenly matched, but Kratos proved himself to have the greater endurance. Hades soon grew tired, and began to push less and less as the slow moments went by. Kratos was able to endure the pain, and lift Hades off of him. Kratos forced the god against the back of his cannibal like thrown. Hades blood stained the large chair, his head lying on his shoulder. "Do it, Ghost of Sparta. Kill me, like you killed everyone else; by your blade and sick, gruesome mind." Hades muttered, and coughed blood onto Kratos' shoulder. Kratos shook his head, denying the god of death his final wish. "I want answers, not death." Kratos said, "Now speak, and tell me what you know."

Hades breathed out, his breath sounded like shaking chains. His eyes were empty and hopeless. "An immortal does not like you, Kratos. They want you to suffer, and pay," Hades said. Kratos rolled his eyes. "There is not a single god or goddess that does not wish to destroy me." Kratos said. Hades shook his head, "but there is only one who knows how to get you where it hurts the most. I must say, they did a good job at it too." Hades said, "Ever since you've entered your afterlife, you have been searching for your family. They have your family, Kratos." He said. Kratos pinned the blade harder to Hades. "Who is it? Tell me!" He yelled into Hades face, fury ringing through his voice. Hades ignored the threat and pain, and looked away. Silence fell onto the uncle and nephew for but a moment, and then Hades spoke up again. "They will kill them, Kratos. They want you, and they want you to suffer by their actions." Hades said.

Kratos looked down at the floor, and thought of his daughter and wife. He wondered if they were in pain, or if they were even on this earth. "Where are they?" Kratos asked. He tried to contain his emotion, but it was difficult. It had been so long since he cared, so long since something truly mattered to him. So long since he could feel. Containing that was not an easy task for him. Hades only smiled slightly. "Kratos, how many gods have you killed?" Hades asked. Kratos was infuriated. His hands gripped the sword tightly, and he pushed his sword into Hades even deeper. "You try to have a conversation with me? While my everything is at risk! They could be dead!" He cried out. Hades shrugged. "I hope so, then you will know the pain I felt when I lost my family; my everything." Hades said. Kratos, blinded with anger and frustration, pulled one hand away, and punched Hades in his face, breaking his nose. "Tell me!" Kratos shouted.

Hades nodded, "Kratos, do you not see what all this is? What I am doing to you?" Hades asked. Kratos raised his eyebrow, confused. Hades continued, "I am just wasting your time. I want you here, and I want you doing this to me. It is all part of their plan," Hades said. "That little boy who follows you and your little bitch Pandora are gone. When you go out there, and leave me here to die, they'll be far away from here. Maybe even dead."

Hades said, and smiled cruelly again. Kratos shook his head. "No, no you're lying! The children are safe!" Kratos said. Hades laughed, "Go, and look for yourself. They're all gone, Pandora is gone, Adrastos is gone, your wife is gone, and so is your daughter. They are all gone, and you're alone just like me." Hades said. Kratos pulled his blade out of Hades, and Hades collapsed to the floor. Kratos raised his sword, and cut Hades neck. Hades head rolled slowly off his body slowly, his eyes full of terror and death, and sparkled with sick satisfaction.

Kratos quickly left, and floated out of the portal. Nothing was different outside, and he sighed out. It was a good sign, but there still was a chance Hades was telling the truth. Kratos quickly looked around, trying to remember where they hid. "Pandora!" He called into the open, "Adrastos!" There was no reply. Kratos thought hard, trying to remember where they went. Suddenly, it hit him like an arrow to the knee. They hid in the mountain, in the small hole in the side of it. He went to it, and looked in. He did not see the children, but instead saw a piece of papyrus lying quietly on the floor. He took it into his hands quickly, and read the message.

_Kratos,_

_Pandora and Adrastos are with me, along with your child and wife. What a lovely family, Kratos. It will be such a shame when they must entire another afterlife of eternal suffering. But it is what you deserve. You have wasted so much, and you have done so many wrong deeds. You will face the punishment you deserve; pain or loss. You can stay where you are, and lose your family, or you can come and take their place. It is your choice, Kratos. I will be in the temple of Athena, or at least the ruins of it. Shame it is destroyed. Who did that Kratos? Do you remember? I believe it was you! The same monster that destroyed MY WORLD. Perhaps I should just kill them now; for the more I think of you the less I want to give you a chance to save them. Hurry Kratos, for I think a lot._

_Sincerely,_

_You should know by now_

Kratos did not wonder who had wrote the letter, he only cared about what was happening to Pandora, Adrastos, Calliope, and Lysandra. Without hesitation, he departed the scene and sprinted to the temple of Athena. As he did he prayed for the first time in a long time to whatever god or goddess would listen, that they were all right; that this was not the end of everything. No, this could not be the end. No, not yet.


	9. One Step Closer to the End

One Step Closer to the End

Kratos moved swiftly toward the temple of Athena. Memories flashed in his mind as he grew closer to the temple. He recalled all the chaos and destruction, and the pain he felt when he looked down at the dead bodies of his daughter and wife. It was only seeing their blood and lifeless eyes did he realize he had become a monster; just a tool of the gods. He tried his best the block out the images, but they kept flooding into his mind. As his body moved toward the future, his mind went back in time to that horrific day; the day he killed his family.

"They built this temple to offer prayers to Athena! This entire village stands as an affront to Lord Ares! Burn this village! Burn it to the ground!" Kratos commanded his soldiers. All the men roared back with approval, and then obediently followed Kratos' orders. They would never dare disobey Kratos; he was the general after all.

Kratos watched his men enter into battle. The small village did not stand a chance against his powerful army. Kratos enjoyed the sight of his enemy's blood. Their screams of terror were music to his ears, and he saw another easy victory within his grasps. But despite the feeling of glory and honor he felt, there was still something that irked in the back of his mind; bothering him. Kratos looked up, and saw the very thing he knew he had to destroy; Athena's temple. He looked at it, wondering. His instincts told him to turn away and to never step inside. But it haunted him, the way it looked with the fires and blood around it made him want to go inside even more. His lust for bloodshed grew greater as he stared at it. He wanted he wanted that temple, he _needed_ it. So with the blades of chaos in his hands, he walked toward the temple; picturing how beautiful it would be in ruin.

Kratos stood right outside the entrance, prepared to walk into the building. Until an old woman, who was the towns oracle, approached him. "Beware Kratos; the dangers in the temple are greater than you know." She warned with a voice crisp from age. Kratos did not bother to kill her; he only put his hand on her shoulder, pushed her aside. His ambitions and curiosities would not be denied; the people in the temple would die.

Kratos walked into the temple, and his eyes scanned the room for his first victim. He decided on the first person he saw; a young woman with green eyes. Those bright green eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty as she stared at him. Kratos absorbed the feelings she felt. He drank them into his heart with satisfaction, like an alcoholic to fine wine. After a moment of his indulgence, he raised one of the blades of chaos with superhuman speed, and whipped it around. It swung in a half circle, and ended when it hit the woman's side. Blood poured from the women as the sharp blade sliced into her. She screamed with horror and then fell to her knees. Her eyes glistened with shock, and then they quickly changed to the look Kratos loved so; death.

Quickly, a man rushed to the woman Kratos had just slaughtered. The man stroked the green eyed woman lovingly, and held her hand. Kratos took the man's broken heart as an opportunity to strike. With the speed and accuracy of a cobra, Kratos brought the blade of chaos over his shoulder, and down onto the neck of the man. Kratos watched as the man's head fell off his body, and fall onto the woman's chest with a soft _thump_. Kratos looked around the room; there were still plenty of victims to murder. With a lustful, twisted look in his eyes, he went into a frenzy of killing.

Time passed quickly as Kratos took people's lives, almost as if he had fallen asleep. He did not know what he was doing; only that he was killing. That is the only thing he wanted to do. He brought his blades around him, and slaughtered every man, woman, and child in the temple; including his wife Lysandra, and his daughter Calliope. When he realized what he had done, it was too late. The two people he loved, the two things he cared for more than war, were dead. They were killed by his hand.

Kratos was filled with horror and shock as he looked down at Lysandra and Calliope. Their eyes once so full with the bright light of life were now dimmed by death. Kratos kneeled beside them, and stroked their dead faces. He had never felt the way he felt that moment; ashamed, guilty, betrayed, hurt, and above all, sorrow. Out of respect Kratos decided to light a fire and cremate his wife and daughter. He lifted them into his arms, and looked down at their perfect faces. "My wife…" He muttered under his breath mournfully, "My child…"

Within the fire he lit the face of Ares formed. He smiled at the dead bodies, pleasantly. "You are becoming all I know to be, Kratos." Ares spoke, "Now with your wife and child dead, nothing will hold you back. You will become even stronger. You will become death itself!" Ares spoke. Kratos gave Ares a single glace, one that spoke a thousand words of hate and sadness. In an instant Ares disappeared, leaving Kratos to morn for his loss. After he had burnt the bodies, he left the temple of Athena, and fell to his knees in despair. Outside the oracle Kratos had pushed aside stood in front of him.

"From this night forward, the mark of your terrible deed will be visible to all. The ashes of your wife and child will remain fastened to your skin, never to be removed!" The oracle said, as the ashes slowly covered Kratos' skin; making him as white as the full moon. He looked down at his body, and bowed his head shamefully. Kratos knew that moment that Ares was his enemy. The same god who had saved his life in battle had taken everything from him. Kratos knew what he needed to do then, he needed to kill the god of war.

His mind flashed back to reality. To his shock he was standing right outside the village. Kratos looked around him, and saw that the waters had been pushed aside. The small village was surrounded with walls of liquid, and Kratos began to wonder if Poseidon had kidnapped his family. The temple had been rebuilt, and it looked better than it had before. Kratos noticed that there were no windows though, not one way to peek inside. He began to worry, and wonder who would dare harm his family. Kratos knew the only way to find out was to go inside the temple.

He floated anxiously to the entrance, and then opened the door. It was much different than he remembered, but it was not different in a good way. There was a large, vacant thrown in the middle of the room. On the sides he saw torturing tables, with blood on them. On one of them was Calliope. Her face was covered with tears and blood. Over her stood Poseidon and Hephaestus with torturing tools in their hands. "Stop!" Kratos commanded, running over to Calliopes side. Kratos gripped Calliopes hand, "its ok," Kratos reassured her, "I won't let them hurt you anymore."

Calliope looked up at Kratos, and smiled softly at him. Kratos could tell she felt weak was in much pain. Kratos looked at Poseidon and Hephaestus with eyes full of terrifying rage. "Who did this? Tell me!" Kratos roared. The two gods looked at each other with wide eyes, unsure on what to say. "Tell me, or your blood shall decorate my blade!" Kratos boomed.

"I'm sorry Kratos; I didn't want to do it. She is making us!" Hephaestus cried. He buried his face into his hands, and began to weep softly.

"She is mad Kratos, absolutely insane. If we don't do this she said-" Poseidon started to say.

"-She'll do what?" A voice called. It was soft, but commanding. Kratos shook his head, disbelievingly. He did not turn around, he felt too sick to look into her eyes. "Well? What will I do? Speak up! Tell Kratos what a real goddess is capable of." She spoke.

"She will kill us," Poseidon said, his voice trembling with fear.

"I will indeed, and it will be in the most humiliating and painful way." She said. "Poseidon will drown his remain will be devoured by horses. Hephaestus shall burn inside a fire, and then cut up by his own weapons in front of his creation, Pandora; I could go on and on!" She said. Hephaestus began to weep even more.

Kratos took a deep breath, and turned to the goddess. Her eyes were an unmistakable gray. Her hair was pulled back into a perfect bun, and on her head was a tiara made of very fine jewels. Her hands were folded gently in front of her chest, perfectly. You would have never guessed that she was the one who spoke of the deaths so grimly and horrifically. Kratos looked at her disgustedly. "This needs to end, Athena."

**A.N. The answer you have been waiting for! Don't worry, it's not over yet. I just want to thank you guys for reading and commenting and following and being awesome. Your support keeps me writing, so thank you so much! Don't forget to comment and tell me what **_**you**_** think. Did you guys expect that? Are you surprised? Who did you expect? Let me know in the comments. I love you guys, thank you so much! **

** P.S. I may not update as soon as I like. My younger sister just will not let me use the laptop I write on. I suppose the one of been using for two months suddenly became hers. I'll try to update when I can. I apologize if chapters have to be split up, it's just the way it's gonna have to be. Sorry, I'm really pissed off about this too.  
**


	10. The Answers

The Answers

Athena gave him a smile, and stood straight and tall. She looked the way she felt; victorious. Kratos did not like, nor ever liked, that look. A look that said, 'it is over and you lost.' It was a look that made Kratos want to tear Athena apart, limb by limb. Through deep breath, and a soft growl through his teeth he contained his fury. "Oh! It has ended Kratos," Athena said with pretentious sympathy, "And you lost."

Kratos gripped his fist, and looked away from Athena for a brief moment. He could not stand looking at the physical form of a lie. "It isn't over till one of us is dead." Kratos said. Athena nodded in agreement, rubbing her chin lightly. She floated around Kratos in a circle slowly, almost like she had rehearsed that very moment.

"Very true," Athena said. Then she reached for a small dagger underneath a torture table. "And I will end this, but first you do deserve an explanation. Why me? Why all of this? I'll tell you." Athena said, and then looked at Hephaestus and Poseidon. "Gentlemen, would you please?" Athena said. They abandoned Calliope and grabbed Kratos by the wrist; one god on either side. Kratos did not say anything, but he was more than thankful when they drew their attention away from Calliope.

"So, I suppose we should start from the beginning," Athena said as she drew in an unnecessary breath. "After you had so foolishly stabbed yourself, and I watched all of my power slip into the world, I started to wonder what I needed to do next. You throwing all the power away was just an obstacle, Kratos. I never truly _needed_ that hope; but it would have made my goal so much easier to reach. I began to think of another way to become the god. Not _a_ god, _the_ god, just me."

Kratos remained silent. He knew that the evils from Pandora's Box infected all the gods; it infecting Athena didn't surprise him. The goal to rule all was not news. As soon as he had told her the box was empty, he saw something in her that was different. Some sort of darkness, an evil. Athena continued.

"In order to do that though, I needed every power from each of the gods. When one god dies, their powers and control are spread equally among the gods if there is no one to accept them. I needed every other god and goddess dead to achieve my goal. And I knew where you would go after you died, with your family. If only I could have had you as an ally, you would have been able to kill all those gods for me. The thought of you getting you way made me sick. You would have your happy ending with them, and I would be left to have to work harder to become God. Then it came to me; your family. Perhaps I could use them. Yes! With them I could lure you to me. Your family is the only weakness of the mighty Kratos."

When Athena said her last sentence, Calliope looked up, "Father?" Calliope interrupted. Her dark brown eyes looked at him, softly. Kratos looked back, and saw the concern and worry in them. "Hush child." He replied gently, and she did so obediently.

"No more interruptions!" Athena shouted. She sighed; upset she let her temper get to her. She shook it off though, and continued speaking. "As I pulled the sword out of you I had begun to plan for domination. When I saw you fall back and bleed it dawned on me that I couldn't let you roam without a weapon, and that I would have many dead humans, monsters, and gods after you. So I cast a special charm I learned when I was younger to grant an object to bond with the dead. That weapon; the blade of Olympus, is part of you Kratos. And it won't leave until you join the hell on the other side of this afterlife.

I left you then, and began to recruit anyone and anything that would join me. I promised them a perfect afterlife if they did as I commanded. For the gods, however, it was harder to make them listen. Hera was no problem; she was more ignorant than I could have ever hoped for. Some chose to not be a part of my plan, such as Hermes and Aphrodite. I was content with that, and anyone who denied me promised to stay out of my way. Of course I planned to take care of them later. Hades decided to help me, but he did not wish to do my bidding. Instead we formed a partnership. I knew of course it wouldn't last long, I take it that you have killed him?"

Kratos spoke, "How did you do this all so quickly?" He asked, not answering Athena's question.

"Time works in mysterious ways, Kratos. A few moments traveling to the afterlife for you were like years for me." Athena answered. "Never mind my question; I know you have taken care of Hades. Now, back to my explanation; the gods who helped me I knew you would kill for me. You would let nothing stand in the way of you and your family. So I just stayed here, and let you go and kill. Sadly though, Poisoned had begun to catch on to my plan and he confronted me about it. By that time though it was too late, I had already become too powerful to fight. He backed down, and I have kept him here with me since."

Kratos looked to his left at Hephaestus; his face was covered in tears. "Why him though?" Kratos asked. Athena glanced over at Hephaestus, and frowned bitterly.

"He was looking for you, but when he found you he saw Pandora. He rushed back here and begged me to keep the girl safe. I know you had a bond with her, and I told him that I couldn't. He knew too much by then, so I kept him here as well." Athena said, and shook her head. After she did her face became happy and perky once more. "Now that you know, I have decided to make you a deal." Athena said.

Kratos raised an eyebrow, "You already offered me a choice between my life and my family's." Kratos said.

Athena waved her hands back, like she was pushing the memory into the past. "Oh I just needed to ensure you would come and not pull any tricks." Athena said. "Now, I offer you another choice. I still need gods killed, and you are a master of immortal assassinations. You may serve me or you and your family will die."

Kratos thought about her offer. He knew if he served her, she would only grow more powerful. Once she was God, she would kill him and his family. If he did not, he and his family would die. Whatever choice he would decide on, he had lost. The game would be over, and Athena would be the winner. The only way he would be able to have a chance would be to pick something else. He would have to give Athena an offer she would not be able to refuse. Kratos knew what he had to say.

"Athena, I have decided to offer you a dual. If you win I will do your bidding, and die when my services are no longer needed. My family will be yours to do as you wish." Kratos offered Athena.

Athena smiled wickedly, "And if you were to defeat me in combat, what would you gain?" Athena asked.

"I would get your life, and all of the powers you have taken." Kratos said. Athena pondered for a moment on the offer. It was obvious Kratos would never serve her, but he would be of good use to her if he did as she commanded. So much time saved; so much work she would not have to do.

"I accept, Ghost of Sparta," Athena said with a nod. "It is a deal. We shall fight." Athena looked at both of the gods, "Let him free." She commanded, and they let Kratos go. Kratos shook his wrist; it felt good to be free from their grasp. "Spend your last moments with your daughter as I dress for battle." Athena said, and the gods left.

Kratos freed Calliope from the shackles that bounded her, and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry my child, I am so sorry." He muttered over and over. Calliope held on to him, her skinny arms wrapped around him. "It's alright, Father. Just don't leave for so long again." Calliope said. Kratos smiled for the first time in years. After everything, that is what his child told him. She only thought he spoke of how he left her in Elysium. "I promise to win, my child. And I won't leave or hurt every again." He said to her.

No more words were exchanged between them; instead they enjoyed each other's company and the peaceful silence while it was with them. After what felt like only several moments Athena came out in a full body of armor and a dagger in her hand.

"It is time for your final battle, Kratos."


	11. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

Kratos looked at Athena with disgust; goddess or not he knew that you were to show at least a small amount of respect. He did not comment though. He was thankful that he would have a chance to gain back everything he had lost. Kratos kissed his daughters head, and set her down softly. Poseidon was quick to come over and take Calliope away. "If you lay a finger on her, so help me I'll-"

"Relax, Kratos," Athena interrupted, "I ordered them to do nothing until I had defeated you in combat." She said. Kratos gave an amused grunt under his breath, 'until I had defeated you.' That sounded like something the new Athena would say. The old, kind Athena was far lost underneath the evils and darkness that surrounded her. "Oh, I believe you will need this," Athena said, and out of thin air she brought forth the blade of Olympus.

"Why do you give me my blade?" Kratos asked.

"Kratos, I am no coward. I do not fear you, and I have full confidence in my own combat skills. I will win fairly and with honor, for what good is winning without those two things?" Athena said, turning her dagger over in her hand.

"I'm finished speaking," Kratos said.

Athena smiled wickedly, "So am I, Ghost of Sparta." She said, walking close to him. Then with a swift move of her wrist, she plunged her weapon into Kratos' side. "Let's fight."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

Kratos gasped, and Athena pulled her dagger out quickly. Black liquid poured from his side, down his thigh and onto his feet. He snarled angrily, "You will pay for that," he muttered. He went after her with a raised sword, and brought it down onto her shoulder. Athena moved quickly, and blocked his attack with her dagger. Kratos was shocked and impressed with her speed and strength. Slowly his sword slid of her weapon, the blade leaving sparks as it trailed down the dagger.

Athena sighed happily. Then with lightning fast speed she stuck her dagger out, and sliced Kratos across the face. Moments slowed as the tip dug into Kratos' skin, moving slowly across from the left side of his face, down his eye, and to his ear. Kratos could feel a burning fire on his face, and he backed away. Blood gushed out of the wound, and he covered his eye with his hand. Athena laughed.

"Look at the big and powerful Kratos!" She mocked, "What's wrong? Did little Kratos get a little cut? Oh poor, pretentious Kratos!"

Kratos watched her laugh at him, and took it as a chance to act. He raised his sword, and struck Athena's thigh. He forced the weapon into her skin, pushing it half way through her leg. Kratos watched Athena's blood cover his blade, and listened to her screams of pain. He stood up, and pulled the blade out of her leg.

"You may laugh all you want Athena," Kratos said, "But it is not over yet."

Athena snarled, and stood up straight again. Her eyes burned like wild fire, "But a lucky strike," she said bitterly. Kratos only enjoyed her misery for a moment, and then went to attack again.

Athena's blade met Kratos' sword in mid-swing, and collided with a crash. Sparks flew from the impact, and the weapons paused in the air for a moment. Kratos and Athena challenged each other's strength and endurance. Seconds passed, and Kratos proved to have the upper hand in power. Athena staggered back, and Kratos aimed his sword for her stomach. Athena was quick to defend though, and swiped her dagger across the front of her body. Kratos' arm swung back in a half circle. Athena went to hit, and Kratos blocked again. The fighting continued, and with every swing Kratos walked a step closer. Little by little, he cornered the goddess until she was pinned against the wall. Kratos put the tip of his blade to Athena's neck. He panted, unsure on how a ghost could be out of breath. "It's over Athena," Kratos said, ready to slowly decapitate and watch her bleed to death.

"Kratos wait! No please!" Athena begged him, "We could rule together, you don't have to do this!"

Athena's eyes began to fill with tears. Hair hung in her face, and her eyes were filled with terror. Kratos would have normally loved this look, and would have killed her on the spot. But something inside of him spoke otherwise. He felt compassionate, and for the first time in his life he felt sympathetic. He kept his look blank, but in his mind he was fighting with himself. Kill or let her live?

Kratos sighed, but did not lower his blade. "Athena, you do not deserve to be like this. You deserve a hell worthy of a deceiving, cruel god like you." Kratos said. Athena said nothing, and did not move. She only stared at him. "Yet I myself deserve a fate of a terrible hell, and people I suppose _can _change." Kratos said, "So I will spare you on one condition." He said.

"What is your condition?" Athena asked.

"You let my family go," Kratos said, "And you leave this world. I never want to see you here again. Is this understood?"

Athena nodded her head as much as one can when I sword is against their neck. Kratos then lowered his blade. "Now, get out." Kratos said. He turned his back on her, and began to walk toward the door he saw Poseidon and Hephaestus took Calliope.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

Athena watched Kratos walk away slowly with his cocky sort of victorious walk. She glanced down at her dagger. All she needed was one good strike, and that would be the end of it. She could end him _and _stay here and rule. With a made up mind she raised her dagger, and slowly walked behind Kratos, careful to keep her feet muffled. Then she raised her sharp dagger in the air.


	12. The End

The End

Kratos watched as he saw Athena's shadow creep over him and stalk his every movement. He saw her hand go into the air, and he took his chance. He turned and forced his sword into her stomach. "Nice try Athena, but I am more intelligent than you give me credit for." Kratos said, and forced the blade deeper into her gut. Black liquid seeped over the blade and onto the floor. Athena clutched her teeth together tightly, trying to breathe though the unbearable pain.

"How did you know?" She asked.

Kratos lowered his gaze to hers, "A god of war knows better than to leave his guard down." Kratos said. Athena fell to her knee's, and gripped on to the sword in her stomach. Her blood dripped to the floor until there was a small puddle. Salty tears stung her eyes and dripped down her face.

"How did you ever defeat me, I more powerful than a god! You are but a mere lost, mortal soul. How?" Athena asked, as she silently sobbed under her breath.

"Not all of that power left Athena; I still have it deep inside." Kratos said, and then kneeled in front of her. Athena looked so weak and pathetic on her knees. It was odd seeing her like that. "And I feel so sorry for you. You will never know all of the things that _matter _in this world. All of the things _worth _fighting for, not the fact that where you're going is worse than any hell Hades had ready for you." Kratos said.

"No, please! There has to be a way!" Athena begged, growing weaker by the second.

Kratos shook his head, and rose to his ghostly feet. "It is over Athena. This battle, this war, is over." Kratos said. He gripped the handle of the blade, and as Athena closed her eyes tight and prayed for the end, Kratos pulled the sword out of her with as much force as he could muster.

Athena was left just as Kratos was; with a large gaping hole in the middle of her body, breathing in the last breaths of this life, and preparing to enter into the next. But instead of leaving with Athena with words of disappointment and shame, Kratos gave her something different.

"Best of luck in the in next world," he said, "This one you lie in now, will forgive."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Kratos sheathed his sword, and stared at the doorway. On the other side he knew he would have to face something far greater than any god. He would have to face his wife.

With nervous hands he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Inside he saw Poseidon leaning against the wall patiently, and Hephaestus holding Pandora's hand through cage bars. Lysandra was watched Calliope and Adrastos talk with each other and make up special handshakes between the two of them. Kratos cleared his throat, and attention was turned to him.

"Athena's no more," he said. Nothing was said for a few awkward moments, there was only silence. Finally, Pandora broke the ice.

"I knew you could do it Kratos!" She said, jumping up and clapping her hands together. Calliope took a close look at Kratos, and gasped.

"Father, your eye!" She exclaimed. Kratos put his hand over his left eye, and felt the scar.

"It is fine my child, but a battle scar." He said. He walked over to the cage, and opened it, gripping one of the bars with his right hand. Pandora, Calliope, Adrastos, and Lysandra walked out.

"So we're the winners?" Adrastos asked.

Kratos nodded, "Yes boy, we are victorious." He said. Calliope ran to Kratos and hugged him. She didn't say anything, but only gripped to his leg. He smiled and rested his hand gently on her head. Kratos looked up at Lysandra. Her eyes were quiet and calm, her hair crusted with dirt and blood. She looked down as she fiddled with her hands.

"Lysandra," Kratos said. Lysandra stopped and looked up at him. Her face still was soft and beautiful, even with the scars. "I am so, very sorry. I never wanted to- I never meant to-"

"I know," Lysandra interrupted. "And I forgive you. Only time will tell if you earn back my trust." She said, and her eyes began to flood with tears.

"I understand, but for now," Kratos said, lifting his hand off Calliopes head. "Will you let me hold you for a moment?" Kratos asked. Lysandra nodded, and buried her face into his neck. Kratos felt her hot tears against his skin. Kratos kissed her head, and looked at Pandora and Adrastos.

"You two as well, come here." He said, Adrastos and Pandora did not argue. They joined in, and Kratos put his other arm around them.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt," Poseidon said, "But Kratos look at the bar on the cage!"

All seven people looked over, and saw that Kratos bended the bar where his fingers were. "I guess Athena was not lying when she made her promise." Hephaestus said, staring in awe.

"Perhaps just low quality metal?" Kratos guessed looking at the mark.

Hephaestus shook his head, "No, that is a very fine steel." He said.

Silence fell among them once more, and once more Pandora was the first to speak. "I suppose you're a god?" Pandora said.

Kratos nodded, "I suppose so, child." He said, and reached out and twisted the metal again with ease.

"Well what now?" Adrastos asked. Kratos smiled.

"Well now, we have to fix this world." Kratos said, "We can do it, all of us." He said.

Everyone exchanged looks between each other. "I'll help you," Calliope said.

"So will I," Adrastos agreed.

"And me!" Pandora said.

"We will too!" Hephaestus said, putting an arm around Poseidon.

Kratos looked down at Lysandra, and she sighed. "I'll help too," She said, and gave a small smile. Kratos smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"Well let's get started than." Kratos said, and they all joined together to plan their new hope-filled world.

_THE END_

_**A.N. **_**My first fan fiction finished! Thank you all so much for your commenting, and following, and sharing, and all those other very wonderful things you all do! Don't stop please for the love of the gods keep it going! From the bottom of my heart I want to thank you. I know it may not seem like a big deal to you, but for me you reading my story is just a dream come true. I have never finished a story and published it before, but now I have! I thank you, and Kratos thanks you too. Without you guys he would have never been with his family again. Thank you all again very very much! I love all of your beautiful faces, and I hope to see you on the website soon. (:**

**Ever,**

**Gabrielle J. James**


End file.
